The Search for the Fountain of Youth
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: This is the series for A Pirate's Treasure  Jack, Angel, Barbossa, and the other aboard the Black Pearl search for the Fountain of Youth. But they found complications when Ponce de Leon shows up Pearl and takes Angel and the twins. I do not own Potc sadly
1. Chapter 1

Angel stood at the end of the ship looking at the sea, watching the moon reflect on the water. Jack and Angel were married months ago and Angel has started to show. Angel had one hand on the locket that her father gave her, which was hanging from her neck, and the other on her bulging stomach.

"Can't sleep, Angel?" A voice said, making Angel jump. She wasn't aware she hadn't been alone. Angel turned around to see Barbossa come from entrance of the stairs to the galley, wearing his favored white shirt, dark brown trousers, and his worn-in boots. Barbossa ommited his wide brimmed hat, his blue bandana was barely visible in the moonlight. "Hector, ye scared me." Angel clutched her chest in surprise. "And aye I couldn't sleep. But believe me, it wasn't the baby that was keeping me up."

"Then what was it then?" Barbossa asked, leaning on the railing next to her.

"About this," Angel motioned to her ring and stomach. "I was never there for our children, but I've been nervous about being in this child's life. I barely know how to take care of the two I have now." Angel put her hand once again on her belly.

Barbossa nodded and sighed, looking out into the water for a couple of seconds. "Angel, come here." Barbossa motioned for Angel to sit next to him on a bench nearby. Angel moved slowly, as if the baby's weight hindered her from doing much. But nonetheless, she sat next to the weathered pirate. "Angel, ye are going to be a great mother, Alex and Allison, think so. So do I. And your child should could consider his or herself lucky to have Angel Steel and Jack Sparrow for parents." Barbossa reassured. "And believe me when saying this, you and Jack are going to do a fine job raising that child. Got me?"

Angel smiled and nodded and looked at the moon again, her mind drifting away from the conversation. She always like looking at it on a clear night; something about it just made her feel like was peace was in the world.

"So...what is it like?" Barbossa asked, snapping Angel from her world.

"Pardon?" The piratess almost sneered at him, but luckily caught herself before it sounded too nasty.

"What is that," Barbossa pointed to her stomach. "like?"

Angel furrowed her brows, trying to think of a way to explain it. It was odd though; she never thought anyone, Barbossa least of all, would ask what being pregnant was like. "It's a little weird feeling...I can feel everything, especially when the baby keeps moving around. Aside from being fat, not being able to see me toes, can't drink rum or whine, and can't sleep on my side without the baby kicking me, it's fine." Angel shrugged stretching out her legs, wiggeling her toes, which she still couldn't see.

Barbossa smiled. "That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say it was bad, I said it was fine. I like being pregnant, just not forever. You know, I still want to drink alchol and see me toes after this."

Barbossa chuckled. "I'm only kiddin', Angel. I know that, though I was never in yer situation, so I don't know what it's like fer ye. That's why I asked."

Angel then got an idea and smiled. "Give me yer hand."

Barbossa furrowed his brows. "Why, would ye be askin' fer me hand?"

Angel continued smiling. "Just give me yer hand, Hector." She couldn't keep herself laughing a bit. Barbossa hesitated for a moment and tried to take his hand away. Angel grabbed it firmly and replaced it on her bluging stomach. "This is what I have felt fer the past months." Angel said. Barbossa had a strange look on his face as if a mermaid flop on deck.

Barbossa blinked as he felt the kick. "Doesn't that...make you feel unusual?" Barbossa asked, still feeling the baby's movements.

"Aye, but it is a good feeling." Angel released Barbossa's hand and he retracted it back. Angel yawned and blinked.

"I think we should be going to bed." Angel said as she stood up with a great amount of difficulty. But Barbossa got up quiker and gave her a hand. Angel took it and he pulled to her feet. "Thank ya. Goodnight, Hector." Angel then started walking back to the captain's cabin.

"Goodnight, you two." Her ex-flame called after her. Angel hesitated for a moment and smiled before going inside. As Angel layed on the bed she felt a strong arm grab her from behind. "Who were ye talkin' to, luv?" Jack purred into Angel's ear.

"Hector, he was wonderin' why I couldn't sleep." Angel felt Jack's hand reach to her stomach. "You really need to stop keepin' yer mum up, ye lil' bugger." Angel laughed.

"It wasn't the baby, Jack. I was just thinkin' if I would be a good mum raising a new baby and two other children."

Jack chuckled. "May I ask what would be so funny, Jack?"

"It's nothin'. I think that our child will be lucky to have parents like us."

"That's what Hector said." Angel then laid on her back.

"Really? That's weird."

"I think yer rubbing off him." Angel said with a grin.

"Aye, I know. I'm sort worried." Angel gave a small laugh.

"Ye'll be fine. Now go to sleep." Jack nodded and they slept peacfully.

In the morning Angel woke up to Jack and Barbossa barking orders and arguing with each other for a short time. Angel was about to get out of bed until the door opened. "Angel! What are ye doin'!" Jack closed the door behind him and rushed to Angel. "Gettin' out of bed I can't do that?"

"No, ye should stay in bed darlin'. You should stay here because I don't want you two to get hurt." Jack always a member of the crew when she was really his wife. Sometimes it bugged her, but it hadn't become an ordeal. "I don't want you trippin' over something you and get hurt because you were paying attention to the fact you couldn't see yer toes, savvy?"

Angel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. And where be our next designation? We've been to Tortuga several times for supplies and nobody once told me where we'd be goin'."

"To the Fountain of Youth, luv." Jack said with a grin. Angel's eyes widen in surprise.

Angel's eyes widen. "Are you mad? If Ponce de Leon couldn't find it neither can ye. Besides, it doesn't exist." Angel did her best to control her temper.

"I know, I know but Leon didn't have a compass that pointed to what her wanted most." Jack pointed out with a sneaky grin.

"Yer impossible, Jack." Angel said as she sat in their bed.

"Aye, but ye said you loved a challenge." Angel rolled her eyes. Jack leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Mr. Gibbs, Barbossa, and I will come from time to time if ye need anythin', luv. But not at the same time though." Jack said.

"Thank you." Angel muttered. Jack turned on his heel and returned to his duties as captain. Angel sigh came from the mother-to-be. "Men." With that Angel got out of bed and grabbed a quil and a sheet of parchment and wrote her weekly letter to the Turners. Angel had recently found out Elizabeth was pregnant too. They pirate wives would send letters to each other, letting each other know what happened recently with their husbands and children.

When Angel was done writing her letter, she folded the parchment four times and put it in her pocket. Her ears caught the heavy footsteps coming to the door. Rushing as much as a pregnant woman could, she hurried to bed. Once there she pretended to sleep. The door opened, he silhouette of Barbossa appeared in the door. He took a step or two in the cabin and then closed the door behind him. "I know yer not asleep, Angel." Barbossa spoke.

Angel opened her eyes and found Barbossa gazing at her. "How'd ye know?" Angel pouted, sitting up in the bed she shared with Jack.

Barbossa simply chuckled and sat at the foot of the bed. "Now of course, Jack told ye that." Barbossa cleared his throat feeling a bit akward. "Do you need anythin'?" Angel thought for a moment.

"Aye, I'm hungry, could ye go to the galley and get me somethin'?"

"Of course yer highness." Barbossa teased.

"Shut it, Hector. Ye know I don't like royal treatment." Angel snapped.

"Alright, no need to fret." Barbossa patted her on the knee. "I'll be right back." The pirate stood and left the cabin, heading back to the galley. Angel fell back against the pillows and waited patiently for Barbossa to come back. The stress from her back seemed to vanish as she laid on the pillows. Angel's attention reverted from her relaxtion to her daughter,Allison, entering the cabin. "Mum, why are ye still in bed?" Allison asked.

"Jack, put me on bed rest, luv. He didn't want me to get hurt because I couldn't see me feet."

Allison giggled. "That's funny."Angel smiled.

"Come here I want to talk to ya." Angel patted a spot on the bed next to her. Allison crawled on the bed next to her mother. "Now, I want to talk to you about Davy Jones."

"Who?"

"Mr. Gibbs and Jack never told to ye about Davy Jones?"

Allison shook her head. "Well, Davy Jones is a pirate, charged with the duty of ferrying the souls who died at sea. He's the captain of the _Flying Dutchmen_. He also sends people to his locker if they can't pay their debt or their the ones he dislikes."

"Is he scary." Angel chukled.

"Not to Calypso or their daughter."

"Who're they, mum?"

"Calypso, is the godess of the sea. Dvy had fallen in love with her. Togethor they have a child named Angelica."

"Mum, that's your name ain't it?"

"Aye, but Allison luv, I am Davy Jones's daughter." Angel couldn't help smile grow on her face as she saw her daughter's eyes slightly widen.

"So when you told me and Alex that our grandpa loved us, you ment Davy Jones?"

"Aye."

"What was grandpa like?"

"He was very protective of me. Ye were like me when I was yer age."

"Really?" Allison looked excited, ready to hear more about the grandfather she and her brother didn't know.

"Aye, I always wore the color purple, had me hair in a french braid, and I had and still have a beautiful singing voice."

Ange stroked her daughter's her daughter's hair. "Tell me more when you were my age, mum."

"Alright. When I was yer age I would sometimes look for trouble. There was this one time that I tricked one of my father's the crew members named Morey into thinkin' mermaids were causing him trouble."

Allison giggeled. "How'd ye do that?" she asked. Angel opened her mouth to talk when Barbossa walked in with a tray of food. "And what are you two lasses talkin' about, hm?" Barbossa asked coming over to the bed.

"Just talkin' about Davy Jones." Angel said smiply, watching her tray of food being set on the bedside next to her.

Barbossa smirked at the woman and their daughter. "Alright, but Allison ye should let yer mother rest." he said.

"Aww, but mum was talkin' to me when she was little." Allison whined.

"It'll be alright I can tell ya later, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Ok." Allison frowned, still wanting to hear more. Angel kissed the top of Allison's head. "Anythin' else ye need?" Barbossa asked. "No, I'm fine fer now."

"Alright, if ye need anythin' just holler." Barbossa stood up from the bed and left Angel to eat. Allison jumped off the bed, following her father out. As they left, Barbossa ruffeled his daughter's hair. She swatted his hand away. Barbossa chuckled and shut the door as they left. After Angel ate she went to sleep.

_She found herself in a dark place, her father appeared out of the darkness. "Da!" Angel grinned. She ran up to him, throwing arms around his torso. He was emotionless looking down at her, not hugging her back. "Da, is there something wrong?"_

_"Ye betrayed me, Angelica." Davy said in a cold voice. _

_"Da, I didn't betray you?" Angel whispered. How could he think that?_

_"But ye did, you fell in love with, Sparrow and now yer carrying his child." Angel she shook her head in disbelief._

_"Da, I know ye don't like him but I can't help who I fall in love with! You didn't."_

_"Don't use excuses. I have no reasons to love you anymore." Davy turned and left._

_"Da, no!" But before Angel could do anything Davy disappeared. Angel's face was dripping down tears. She had the feeling someone was watching her. The piratess looked behind her to see it was Jack was the one behind her. Angel rushed to him and hugged him. She sobbed into his chest, her shoulders heaving with every gasp and cry. "Jack, me own father he said I betrayed him." Angel said was having a hard time controling her crying. "Because I fell in love with you."_

_"But ye don't love me, Angel." Jack said accussingly. Angel looked up from his chest and saw he was acting the same as her father had earlier. "Of course I love ye, Jack. I'm yer wife."_

_"But ye are in love with Barbossa." Jack spat, hatred seethed from every pore as he said his co-captain's name._

_"No, I'm not, Jack. I love you! Hector and I are only friends-"_

_"Why do even call him, Hector?"_

_"Because that's his name. I call Mr. Gibbs Joshamee, sometimes ."_

_"No, ye do that 'cause yer still in love with him! If you didn't you wouldn't let his and yer kids aboard me ship!" Jack yelled venomously._

_Angel shook her head. "Jack, it was the right thing to do. We're searching fer the fountain, remember?"_

_"I've already found the fountain. I'm immortal now and there is no need to keep a family who aren't immortal." Jack to turned to leave and vanished. More tears streaming down her face as she felt she was being held down. When Angel opened her eyes, she found herself being held down by Macuss and Clanker in their monstrous forms. They both look ashamed of her and angry._

_"One hundered kisses from the cat for betraying the captain!" Davy yelled. Before Angel could gather her thoughts, knew she heard a crack of the whip and she felt a sharp, stinging, burning pain on her back. Angel let out a scream of pain and the crew laughed including Bootstrap. Angel looked around, searching for someone who could help, and saw Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa, Alex, and Allison. _

_"Please, help me!"_

_"Sorry, but we don't help traitors." Will spat. With another smack of the whip, Angel howeled in pain. Laughter peeled through everyone, including her friends and husband laughed. "DA, PLEASE STOP THIS!" Angel yelled. The pain from the lashing was becoming to much for the pregnant woman. She shouted over the laughter, but it was as if no one heard her cries for help."Your a liar and a traitor, Angelica!" Davy spat. He leaned in closer to her, the scent of tobacco and slimey fishiness reeked into her nostrils. "Your just like your mother."_

_Angel's forehead felt cold and wet and the pain from the pain from the lashing was replaced with the sensation of being shaken. "Luv, wake up yer having a fright." A familiar and warm voice spoke to her, luring her out of her nightmare. _

Angel then woke up to Jack's face was the first she saw. Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa had come into the room as well. She felt a cold wash clothe on her forehead head. Angel sighed in relaxation. "It was just a dream." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Aye, ye were screamin' so loud we thought that ye were in labor." Jack said. Angel noticed the concerned looks Barbossa and Gibbs sported. "I'm sorry if I scared but it was such a horrible nightmare." Angel said removing the wash clothe from her head. "Jack, can I talk to you alone?" Angel asked. Jack nodded and motioned Gibbs and Barbossa to leave. As soon as Angel saw the door close behind them Angel took a deep breathe. "Jack, my nightmare it was about me betraying to you, me da, everybody. Ye said you didn't love me because I loved, Hector and that ye were immortal and there was no need to keep a family that's mortal." Jack clammored on the bed next to her. To comfort her.

"Luv, that's not true. I love you and I know ye and Barbossa are just friends. And nothing more. I would never do that and if I did become immortal I would let you and the baby, if it's born before we get there, drink from the Fountain of Youth." Jack said grabbing her hand, kissing it gently.

"In me dream..." Angel gulped the water in the glass on her bedside table someone had brought her. She figured it had either been Gibbs or Barbossa. "Me da said I betrayed him by loving you." Angel said.

"I know yer father may not like me, but one cannot help who they fall in love with." Jack cupped her chin lovingly.

"That's what I said in me dream. He told me 'no excuses' and gave me one hundred lashings from his whip. And everyone was there. And they laughed at me including you." Jack's brown eyes turned sympathetic, and he stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Luv, that dream will never come true. I know ye wouldn't betray me in anyway." Jack then kissed her her puting lips. Angel smiled as she returned the smooch. "

Thank you, Jack."

"Yer welcome, luv." Jack stood up from the bed.

"Now you two need to rest we got a big day planned fer tommorrow. Barbossa and I just need to finish our duties and I'll be right back." Angel nodded silently as Jack leaned down to kiss the top of her head before he left.

As everyone was asleep aboard the _Pearl. _No one knew a ship nearing them. It was not a pirate ship it was a spanish ship. The ship was called the _Dama Latitud_ and it's captain Ponce de Leon. He had ordered his crew to quietly attack the _Black Pearl_. His crew sneaked aboard the berth deck to quiet the crew.

One of the Spainiards stepped on a board that had need for reparis for years and it creaked loudly. Barbossa's eyes snapped open, seeing he was a light sleeper. Barbossa retrieved his pistol and shot a fire at one of the invading crew. Angel and Jack shot up in bed when they heard the gun blast, followed by shouting and more gunfire. "What's happening?" Angel panciked.

"We're under attack. Angel, luv,please just stay here."

"But Jack-"

"Please." Jack begged. Angel sighed and nodded. "Now if someone tries to come in and it's not me or the crew, shoot them." Angel nodded and grabbed her pistol loading it as Jack left her alone. Angel continued to hearing gunshots and yelling for hours until it stopped. Then footsteps thundered on the deck of the _Black Pearl _coming towards the cabin. The door opened, revealing a crewmember of the _Dama Latitud_.

Angel aimed and pulled the triger on her pistol. The little round bullet went straight to the man's head and he backwards, getting blood on the floor. Two more crewmen, Angel wished she hadn't oogeled the dead man and had to reload her pistol instead. The men grabbed her rudely and brought her out of the cabin. Angel tried to struggel but, it was obvious the men were much stronger.

Angel was outside and saw that all was left of the crewmen of the _Pearl_ after she stopped struggling on deck. Pintel, Ragetti, Alex, Allison, Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack, Mr. Cotton, Marty and herself.

Angel couldn't believe her eyes she saw Ponce de Leon was ordering his crew while interrorgating the _Pearl's_ crew on the main deck. But then his eyes fell on her and he smiled a smile that woul have made the devil himself shutter. "Hola, Señorita

my name is-"

"Ponce de Leon." Angel snorted. She was kinda upset; she and Jack had been asleep afterall.

"Si, how'd you know?"

"Everyone thought ye were dead when you were looking for the Agua de Vida." Ponce chuckeled darkly at that statement.

"Well, your obviously wrong Señorita. You see, I was lost trying to look for the Agua de Vida but I never aged because of a nereid named Calypso put a curse on me so I would never find the Agua de Vida. But then I heard about Jack Sparrow's compass. I want it." Angel rolled her eyes. 'Another person who wants to wants to take that compass.' Angel thought herself.

Ponce cupped Angel's chin. "If you weren't pregnant Señorita you would be quite beautiful." Ponce de Leon grinned malicously. Angel spat into his face.

"Les torre del homenaje vuestro sucio tedioso manos apagado chache, les espurio." Angel said venoumosly. Ponce wiped the spit off his face and looked at her. "My, my such language for a fine Señorita."

"Don't talk like that to me wife!" Jack growled. Ponce grinned at Jack. "Wife. So the Señorita is a Señora. Here is the deal, Señor Sparrow you give me the compass and I'll let your wife and child live." Jack looked at Angel. Her eyes were wide, asking for him to help her. "I'm sure we can negotiate on this." Jack tore his eyes from hers. Ponce rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, si we'll negotiate. Hombres release senore Sparrow." The crewmen then let go of Jack and approached de Leon. "How 'bout you sail with us to the Fountain of Youth that way all is fair. Savvy?" de Leon scratched his head in thought. "Si." He said, nodding his head in approval.

"Alright. Now, then you and your crew can now scury off my ship and we'll go to the Fountain of Youth."

"Si, we'll get off your...ship." de Leon sneered in disgust at the _Black Pearl_. "But not without company. Hombres take Señora Sparrow and the two diaoblos onto the ship."

"No!" Barbossa and Jack shouted in unison.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Jack said angrily.

"Who said it was a deal if you don't take us to the Agua de Vida then I'll kill them. Do you understand?" de Leon rested his hand on his Spainish bladde.

Jack nodded glumly. "Aye."

"Good. Hombres take them to the ship." Ponce ordered. Then Alex, Allison, and Angel were taken aboard the _Dama Latitud_. Jack's heart broke as he saw the longing, and sad, look on his wife's face as she was escorted to de Leon's longboat.


	2. Where There is a Will There's a Way

**(A/N): Another chapter edited by my beta reader: imalionroar010! Sorry, my beta reader's computer was like she said was being stupid and it took me a while as well because I was having problems on fanfiction. But I'm back and I hope you like this cahpter. Oh! And before I forget read some of imalionroar010's stories she's really good u know.**

* * *

Angel, Alex, and Allison were being escorted onto the _Dama Latitud_, and there was nothing the captains of the _Pearl_ could do. Angel, Alex, and Allison were shoved into the brig by a large man who appeared to be the bo'sun. He locked, and with a cruel look on his face, left the three.

Angel settled herself on the bench and Alex and Allison huddled next to her. "Mum, I'm scared." Allison whispered, peering up to her mother.

"Don't be scared. Your father and Jack are probably figuring something out right now." She tried to comfort her children.

"I hope so." Alex spoke up. "Mum, I don't want to stay here. This place smells bad." Angel laughed and hugged her son. "You sound a lil' like yer father, Alex." Angel said kissing the top of her son's head. Alex put his head on Angel's shoulder, taking a deep breathe, trying to relax. "Mum?" Allison said.

"Yes, luv?"

"Have you ever been scared?"

"Aye, I have. The day before your father and I got you, all the nine pirate lords were in battle with the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones."

"Grandpa? I thought he was a pirate." Alex spoke, bewildered on his face.

"He was. But a corrupt man named Lord Cutler Beckett was controlling him to do his bidding."

"But mum," Allison said confused. "How could any man control him? He is powerful, right?

"Aye." Angel took a breathe, trying to figure how to make the lesson short. "Jones made a deal with Calypso to carve out his heart and sail the seas forever, and they could be together forever. It made him immortal. Beckett came possession of my father's heart: whoever controls the heart controls the seas. The nine Pirate Lords, their crews, and anyone else they could get the join the cause, fought against the East India Trading Company and the _Flying Dutchmen_. I was scared that day. Beckett said that would be the day pirates would be extinct. I was scared for Jack, Gibbs, Marty, everyone you know who crews _The Black Pearl_. Even your father. So, aye, I have been scared. That's really the only time I can recall being scared."

"I wish I was as brave as ye, mum." Allison said leaning her head on Angel's other shoulder. "You are! Allison, ye are the daughter of Hector Barbossa and Angel Steel. There's no reason you genetically don't have bravery. Bravery is not given. It has to be earned by those who have faced trying times and overcome them." Angel said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "I hope I will become brave." Allison whispered, trying to find peace in sleep.

* * *

A pistol shot was heard by the crew of the _Black Pearl_. Jack and Barbossa had been arguing for hours about how to save Mrs. Sparrow and the children. All the crew members, including Gibbs, had decided to keep out of their wake and continued with their duties. Gibbs would glance over at the cabin every once and a while. He hoped they could come to an agreement soon. "And how the blazes are we going to get Angel and me kids off of Leon's ship? Barbossa spat.

Jack had just explained an extremely comlicated and seemingly bad plan. The elder pirate's flintlock was pointed at the wood just above Jack's head; smoke drifted lazily out of the barrel.

"Look mate, I'm trying to conjurer up a plan but ye got to stop yellin'" Jack moved out of the viscenity of Barbossa's aim. "Yer not the only one who cares about Angel. She's me wife after all," Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a large breathe. "And I can't believe the words about to come out of me mouth, but I care about yer children too, alright." Barbossa raised his brows, then narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. Or do. He was surprised that Jack cared Allison and Alex. Barbossa figured it was because they were part of Angel.

"Now, it is very late in the first time in years, I'm going to pray." Barbossa narrowed his eyes again. "I want me wife, unborn child, and yer kids to be unharmed. Seeing at it is late, we can't fight if we're too tired to hold a sword."

* * *

Angel woke up to the loud conversation between crewmen. She was surprised she could hear them. The brig was a couple levels under the main deck. It was possible they were on the berth deck, lounging around while everyone else was working. "The captain says that we're probably going to have some fun," The man chuckled. "With that pregnant Señora, heck even that niña if we want to. She does look like her madre." Angel's eyes widen. She needed to get her children and herself off this ship. And now.

"I hope so I haven't felt a senorita's touch in ages." The other man said, a sound of nostalgia in his voice. Angel shook Alex and Allison's shoulders to try wake the twins up. Their eyes fluttered open, yawns fell from their mouths while one looked at their mother and the other rubbed their eyes with the heels of their hands. "Alex, Allison, we've got to get off this ship. We're not waiting fer yer father and Jack to help us." Angel whispered.

"Why?" Allison pouted. She wanted to see her father spring them out and swash buckle their way back onto the _Pearl_.

"No questions. We have to get off this ship by tonight."

That natural light of the sun had already disappeared. Only the lanterns in the brig gave the three prisoners light.

Angel could already hear the men fighting about who goes first. "Callar la boca!" Ponce shouted and the crew went silent. "I go first and with senora Sparrow." Angel heard footsteps approaching. "Alex, Allison. Ye know the plan?"

"Aye." They said simulainuesly, nodding togethor too. Angel couldn't help but be amazed by how...twin-y they were.

"Good. Get ready, they're coming." Ponce walked down the stairs with the keys to the brig in his hands. He seemed to have an air of confidence and excitement. A dark look filled Angel's face as he neared. The Spaniard disgusted her. How could anyone think of doing such an...intimate act with someone who wasn't theirs or willing. Or pregnant to boot. "Señora Sparrow, it's about time for you to...entertain us." He said, a sickeningly malicious grin on his de Leon plucked the keying into his sight and began to sort them, which key opened the cell. Finally, he found the right key, into the keyhole. Angel began to scream, clutching her belly in fake agony. Ponce quirked his brow. "Is there a problem,Señora?" He asked, swinging the door to get a closer look.

"Aye, I think the baby is coming." Angel breathed between screams of 'pain'.

"Stay here, Señora. I'll be right back." Ponce ordered, standing to leave. Quickly, like their mother had instructed, Allison snatched his pistol and Alex took his captor's sword. The twins pointed them at the Spaniard, trying to their brave façade."I believe ye won't be going anywhere, Leon." Angel purred, with a smile on her face. "Yer coming with us and you'll call off yer crew."

"And what if I don't?"

"Let's just say you'll be in Davy Jones' Locker if ye don't." Leon narrowed his eyes and agreed reluctantly. With his pistol and sword kept on him, he led the way out of the brig and to the main deck.

Angel, Alex, and Allison followed behind Leon as they went up stairs. Occasionally, Alex would poke Ponce's back jabbing it if he didn't move quick enough. Once the four made it on deck, it didn't take long for Ponce de Leon's crew to see their captain was being held at the point of a sword, and the barrel of a pistol. Many drew their weapons, aiming them at the visitors. "Don't shoot." Angel ordered. "Unless ye want your captain in Davy Jones' Locker."

"Weapons down hombres," Ponce cried out as Alex gleefully jabbed his back again. "Now! Prepare a longboat for Mrs. Sparrow and her diablos." The sounds of swords sheathed and pistol firing hammers being uncocked filled the ears of the three. It gave Angel a sense of power. She and the children, had just successfully overpowered a whole crew of a Spanish ship. Ponce led the Sparrow and Barbossa's to a longboat that was being prepared. "If ye try to shoot at us," Angel warned. "Yer captain'll being going to a watery grave." Angel warned.

Once Angel clammored into the boats, she motined for Alex and Allison to let Ponce go. Alex and Allison began rowing after the boat had been properly lowered into the ocean. Finally...they had escaped and were returning. Angel felt giddy as she thought of her Jack. She could tell her twins were happy to be rowing to their father. Angel fell asleep a few minutes later, her pregnancy had drained much of her energy.

* * *

Angel woke to a loud thump, the sound of a longboat running into a ship's hull. She straightened, her back screamed in pain, and saw the familiar blackened hull of the _Black Pearl_. Excitedly she shook her children awake and scuttled up the rope ladder that had been lowered. When she reached the top, a hand was suddenly in her face, offering her help.

Angel looked up to see the hand belonged to Gibbs. With a broad smile forming on her face, Angel took his hand. "Good, to have ya back aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_, Angel." He grinned goofily at her. Angel assumed it was rum.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. How be Jack and Hector?" Angel asked, watching him help Alex and Allison up the ladder.

"Just the same. But worse, I'm afraid. They flew into a great argument after Leon sailed." Joshamee frowned. "Of course," Angel nodded. "Where are they?"

"In the captain's cabin. They're probably arguing again." Gibbs said slightly irritated with the constant arguing. "Thank you." Angel said, a frown replacing her smile. She was too annoyed with the fighting. The wife of Jack Sparrow sighed deeply and gave her bulging belly a slight rub. She walked into the captain's cabin and a thin smile replaced her frown. Gibbs had been correct in his assumption of the captains arguing. Neither noticed her as she stepped into the cabin.

"I'll tell ye again. We can't sneek aboard that damned ship! There'll be crew members guarding Angel and me kids!" Barbossa spat.

"And I told ya I can handle the gaurds, savvy?" Jack said menacingly, flashing his golden tooth grin.

"Or you can me back." Angel spoke up from where she stood with her arms crossed. Barbossa and Jack looked to see Angel with a grin on her face. "Angel!" Barobssa and Jack said with a relieved and happiness in their voice. Jack went to his wife and put his arms around her in a protective hug. "I was worried, luv. About you and the children." Jack said putting his hand on her stomach.

Angel smiled lovingly at him. "How the balzes did you get off that ship?" Barbossa asked, folding his arms.

"Let's just say there was aggressive negotiations with Leon. And our children were the main negotiators." Angel spoke to Barbossa.

"And did these negotiations happen to be involved at the point of a sword and the barrel of a gun?" Jack asked with a quirked brow.

"Aye. Alex and Allison showed their courage. They're on deck right now." Angel sighed, and flopped into a large chair.

"Ye need rest. You've had a...stressful experience." Barbossa suggested.

"Aye." Angel nodded, absent mindly, forcing herself from the chair. Jack went to her side and assisted her up. Barbossa and Jack took Angel to bed, helping as much she would let them. She may be a woman, and pregnant, but she could take care of herself. Angel was the daughter of Davy Jones and Calypso. "Need anythin' else, luv?" Jack asked. Angel shook her head, her eyelids closing quickly. The captains took her nod as their cue. Barbossa left the cabin and went to the main deck to greet his children. Jack glanced longingly at his wife and followed Barbossa onto the deck, shutting the cabin door after him.

* * *

Angel woke the sound of a muffeled argument. She turned to her other side, hoping that she could get some peace now. Now, matter how she tossed and turned, she could still hear the sound of the argument. Giving a growl, she sat up and listened to her husband and Barbossa's voice. "Mermaid waters, that be our path, Jack." Barbossa snapped.

"If we get into mermaid waters there's a good chance many of us will get killed." Jack retorted.

"Not with Angel bein' half Nereid, we won't loose anyone."

"Are ye usin' me wife as leverage, Barbossa?" Jack asked viciously.

"No, I would not use her as leverage, but she will be helpful to us. The mermaids won't hurt us. If Angel is hurt by them, Calypso wouldn't be so kind." Barbossa spoke icily.

"If ye truly cared, ye would think of the unborn baby as well." Jack said angrily. The sound of a pistol's firing hammer being pulled back alerted Angel.

"Don't impugn me carin' about, Angel. Or I'll be puttin' a bullet in yer head." Barbossa warned.

Angel tried to get out of bed, but the pregnancy prevented her from moving quickly. Before she could get up, Angel heard someone.

"That's enough!" A mysterious speaker shouted. "Now, for God sake stop the fighting for Angel's sake. Do you think my big sister would want you two fighting?" It was Will. 'When did he get here?' Angel thought. Angel figured if Will was on _The Black Pearl_, it probably meant Elizabeth is not far behind. Angel smiled at th thought she would like to see them both again.

Then Angel heard light footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal the pirate king herself. Elizabeth had a squirming bundle in her arms. "Elizabeth, what are ye doin' here?" Angel asked happily, deciding she was happy with sitting on the bed.

"We got a letter from, Jack saying that you were kidnapped by Ponce de Leon. I thought he was dead." Elizabeth said sitting next to Angel on the bed. Angel smiled at her friend. "So did I." Then Angel looked down at the bundle in Elizabeth's arms. It was a baby with brown eyes and dark blonde curls with tan skin. "Now, who's this?" Angel asked with a smiled still on her face. "This is William Jack Hector Bill Turner III. He was born a few days before we got Jack's letter."

"Damn! Ye had yer baby before me." Angel frowned. "And I was pregnant before you."

"Well, he was born early." Elizabeth defended. "May I ask you something?"

"Aye."

"How would you and Jack like to be godparents to William?"

"Are ye kiddin' me of course we would. Will's practically me brother. And your the only woman pirate friend I have...besides AnaMaria. I don't think Jack would disagree to it."

The two women smiled at each other. "Can I hold him?" Angel asked.

"Of course." Carefully Elizabeth handed William to Angel. Angel looked down at the baby. "He might be premature but he seems perfect to me." Angel spoke quietly, smiling at William. The infant returned the smile with his own gummy grin. The two chuckled at the boy. "I can see he's going to have a combination of you and Will." Angel said.

Then Will came into the cabin and spotted his wife bonding with a very pregnant Angel. "What are you two talking about?" Will asked, with a sly grin on his face.

"Elizabeth asked me to be Willy's godmum. And for Jack to be the godfather." Angel said simply, shortening the infant's name.

"So you've agreed?"

"Aye." Angel said with a grin. Will had a curious expression on his face. " Angel said with a grin. Will had a curious expression on his face.

"Are you sure Jack would agree to that?"

"I'm his wife, Will." Angel looked up at Will. "What I say goes."

"So how have you been, Angel?" Will asked, chuckling.

"Terrific." Angel said with a smile. "Aside from being kidnapped and large as a Spainish Galleon."

"You're still beautiful." Will disagreed.

"Now, your just flatterin' me." Angel teased.

"Maybe." Will teased back. Angel simply laughed. Her laughter stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Her baby was beginning to kick harder. And more often too. "What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Nothing, just the baby bein' frisky is all." Angel said, waving off the pain. Then someone yelled. "Mermaids!" Angel handed Elizabeth he child and pulled herself up from the bed to see what happened. When Angel arrived on the main deck, she saw the whole crew leaning over the railing. Angel, Elizabeth, and Will joined.

Several mermaids sat on a group of rocks. All the male members of the crew gawked at the beautiful women with fishtails and silky hair. The mermaids saw the looks the men were giving them and giggled among each other. *"The human with the dreadlocks is quite handsome."* The mermaid with the black hair piped up. Another with bright blonde hair nodded. *"Uh huh, if he wasn't human I would make him my mate."* Angel narrowed her eyes as she recognized the language they spoke as Latin. And what they said angered her.

"That's my husband yer talkin' about, you cur!" Angel yelled. Warm, strong hands gripped her shoulders. She turned to see her husband, a gentle look on his face.

"Calm yerself, luv. Don't put stress on the lil', eh?"

Angel sighed nodded.

"So what was all that?"

"They're speaking Latin, Jack. Me da felt I should know it."

"Latin, eh?"

"Aye." Angel nodded, returning her sight to the mermaids. She narrowed her eyes as their expressions changed form flirtatious galnces to serious glares. "Men, cover yer ears now!" Angel ordered. The men began to cover their ears. Some clamped their hands over them immediately while others took a second or two to as she told. "What's going on, Angel?" Elizabeth held her child to her chest.

"The singing of a mermaid puts a spell under men. They're trying to lure the men their deaths." Angel explained, a grim look on her face.

"Is there a way to make them stop?"

Angel shook her head. "No. The only way to make them stop is when we're gone." A crewman, one named Johnson, removed his fingers from his ears and leaned over the railing again. He wanted to see the creatures again. They were beautiful. "No, cover yer ears!" Angel tried to stop him, and hurried quickly as she could to his side. But just as she arrived to him, Johnson launched himself off the ship, trying to get to the mermaids. Angel adn Elizabeth watched in horror. The men kept their hands over their ears, watching Johnson being eaten alive by at least four mermaids. Six were still singing, trying to lure the others.

"Men...some can be stubborn fools" Angel muttered as the rock of mermaids shrunk in the distance. When she couldn't hear the sea demon's singing anymore, she nodded at Barbossa and Jack, who took their hands off their ears. The crew members repeated what their captains did.

"Captains?" Gibbs whispered, shuffling away from the hearing of Angel.

"Aye." Jack and Barbossa replied.

"Should we tell her that Johnson was the ship's doctor?" Gibbs said quietly.

Barbossa and Jack exchanged a nervous glance. "Probably not." Jack suggested.

"Fer once I agree with you." Barbossa said. Lucky for them Angel didn't hear she was too busy in her own world to hear them. "Mum?" Angel jumped at the sound of her son's voice. "Alex, you scared me. What is it?"

"I heard someone screaming and I wanted to know what happened." Alex said.

"I'll tell you later get back into yer cabin with your sister." Angel said.

"Yes, mam." Alex returned to the cabin he shared with his sibling. Before the captains, wives and crew members could sigh a breath of relaxation, someone shouted from the crow's nest. "Captains! Enemy ship on the horizon! Right behind us!" he shouted.

The crew rushed to the stern of the ship and saw a familiar ship, behind them, and gaining speed. Jack spoke quietly into his wive's ear. "Angel, go to our cabin with Elizabeth and stay there."

Angel opened her mouth to object. "I don't you or the baby gettin' hurt, savvy?"

Angel nodded and led her friend to the cabin. With William Jr. still in her arms, Elizabeth helped Angel lock the door.

Elizabeth and Angel sat the table, impatient and wanting to help. Elizabeth hated being idle. She was the Pirate King! Angel was getting the jitters; she needed to fight! It was in her blood. It felt like hours before Angel and Elizabeth didn't hear gunshots or screaming and yelling.

"Do you think its over?" Elizabeth whispered, biting her thumb nail. Angel shrugged and went to the door. Elizabeth followed, pressing her against the door to hear what was going on.

"Si, and I'm Hades." Ponce de Leon's sarcastic Spanish voice was heard through the door.

"He acts like him, though." Angel muttered.

"I'm tellin' you, Angel's not here. Nor's his kids." Jack said. Angel could see Jack pointing a thumb at Barbossa.

"Señor Sparrow, I heard a lot of your tricks. Now, since me and my hombres don't have any leverage, you might as well give me the charts to Agua de Vida and we call it even."

"Alright." Jack said after a moment or two of hesitation.

"What!" Angel and Elizabeth hissed.

"Hombres...the charts are ours!" Ponce called to his crew and a shout came from the Spaniards. "Pleasure doing business, Captains." The sound of many boots leaving the ship told Elizabeth and Angel they were of the Angel unlocked the door and flew out of the cabin, towards her husband. Elizabeth left the cabin and went to her own husband.

"Have you gone mad? You just given up the charts of the Fountain of Youth. I'm-"

"Calm down, luv. Ponce doesn't have the real charts." Jack said calmly putting his hands in front of him to defend himself.

"What?"

"Those charts were fake. Barbossa has the real charts." Jack said and Barbossa took the charts from his inner pocket from his coat. "Ye do realize we have a few days before he finds out it's fake right?"

"Aye." Barbossa and Jack said. Angel sighed and rolled her eyes and went where the Turners stood. "Men." She hissed.

"I'm tellin' ya Florida is right here and we're here." Jack said, pointing at two coordinates on the map.

"And I'm tellin' you that Florida is there and we're there." Barbossa retorted, pointing at his own spots.

"What's wrong now?" Angel called crossing her arms.

"We're having a disagreement on the coordinates to the Fountain of Youth." Barbossa said calmly.

"Barbossa here, thinks that we're two hundered miles from the spot we're here now." Jack said. "I think the monkey has his brain."

"Or the rum has melted away yer brain" Barbossa rekindling the fight again. Angel sighed and shook her head. A rush of pain grasped Angel, forcing her to her knees, gasping. Will and Elizabeth knelt at her side, talking to each other about what to do. "Jaaackk..." Angel groaned, clutching her belly. Jack didn't hear her over his argument with Barbossa. "Jack!" Angel tried again.

"Jack Edward Sparrow and Hector John Barbossa!" Angel screamed, getting the attention of the whole crew that was on the main deck. "What?" The captains spoke togethor, turning to see Angel kneeling on deck.

"The baby's coming." Angel said hoarsely. They both stared at her, shock widen their eyes to the size saucers.

"Are you sure?" Barbossa asked putting his hands on Angel's shoulders, helping her up from deck. As if on cew, Angel's water broke, amniotic fluid on the deck as well as Barbossa's boots. "Does that answer yer question?" Angel said viciously.


	3. Happy Day and a Secret Revealed

"Aye, I think that does." Barbossa said after looking down at his now soaked boots. Jack stood behind Barbossa, with his jaw wide. Barbossa took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm. "Elizabeth, Will, could you escort Angel to her cabin?" He exhaled slowly. After the trio went inside the cabin, Barbossa turned to Jack. "Jack?" The other captain said nothing, didn't even look at his counterpart to acknowledge he had heard him. Barbossa's eyes rolled in annoyance as he Jack upside the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Jack said, rubbing his head where Barbossa had hit him.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Jack narrowed his eyes at his ex-first mate. His eyes widen as a pain cry came from the cabin he shared with Angel. "Angel's in labor! Oh, bloody hell! Why now?" Jack panicked, beginning to pace.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and hit him again. "Stop, doing that!"

"Jack, calm down." Barbossa said, fighting the urge not to hit him again.

"Calm down?" Jack spat. "I can't calm down! It wasn't that long ago we lost the only doctor that was on the _Pearl_ and, you want me to calm down?" The pirate returned to his frantic pacing.

"Angel, gave birth before. I'm sure she's going to be fine." A muffled scream came from the cabin, earning Barbossa a glare from Jack. He returned the glare with a cruel sneer. Barbossa jerked Jack's arm like a father would do to his child and led him into the cabin, shutting the door behind them. Angel was laid on the bed, Will and Elizabeth at both her side comforting her.

Jack immediately shoved Will aside and kneeled by Angel holding her hand. "'ello, luv. How are ye feeling?" Jack asked with a nervous smile. Angel gave him a death glare, as if to say 'you did this to me'. "Right, stupid question."

"I tried to talk some sense into him." Barbossa said knowing Angel heard the whole thing.

"It's alright. I'm sure ye would've been acting like him, if you were with me when I was birthing Alex and Allison." Then Angel bit her lip and winced, trying to keep a scream from leaving her. "Please, tell me there's a doctor coming on this ship." Angel pleaded. Jack laughed nervously. "Actually, 'bout that, luv. Uh, Johnson was the only doctor on this ship. He was the one eaten by mermaids."

"Oh, dear God, help me." Angel begged. Barbossa took a deep breathe and went to Jack's side.

"Angel, do ye remember back on the _Cursed Headhunter_ when we had that stow away?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye." Then Angel realized what Barbossa was speaking of. "Oh no, please don't tell me."

"Tell her what?" Will asked curiously.

"A long time ago we had a pregnant stow away on me and Hector's ship the _Cursed Headhunter_ and she was in labor. We didn't have a doctor on our ship and none of the crew wanted nothing from the birth. Hector and I had to deliver her." Angel said just before another contraction hit and muffled a scream.

"Aye, and I'm suggestin'-" Barbossa spoke and was interrupted.

"No!" She snapped.

"Angel, it's either me or no one-"

"Alright!" Angel interrupted again knowing what needed to happen.

Barbossa nodded and turned to Will. "Mr. Turner, go get a wet wash clothe."

Barbossa said and he grabbed a blanket from the floor. Barbossa went to the end of the bed where Angel's legs ended.

Will ran out of the cabin to get the wet washcloth. Angel could hear a lot of commotion coming from outside. Apparently, the crew was as just was just as frightened as Jack was. Barbossa took his knife from its sheath. Elizabeth witnessed him and her eyes grew wide.

"What's that for?" She asked reconizing the blade that cut her hand on Isla de Muerta.

"Well, I'm not usin' it to kill anybody if that's what yer concerned about." Barbossa said, setting the knife down on the bed by his side. Will returned with the wet washcloth dripping in his hand, and went to Angel to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Don't worry, Angel. The baby will probably be out before you can say 'parley'." Will told her confidentely.

"Parley." Angel cried, fighting the urge to push until Hector told her to. "It didn't work." she complained. Will just chuckeled at her action.

"Angel," Barbossa said. "When I count to three, push as hard as ye can." he said. Angel nodded 'He said the same thing to that woman...' Angel thought to herself. "One...two...three, push!" Barbossa ordered, putting his hands on Angel's knees.

Jack and Will supported the laboring mother, and Angel pushed like Barbossa told her to. Every minute or so, it seemed she drained herself of strength. But the second another contraction came, she felt as if she had all the power in the world. It felt like a whole day had passed to the birthing party. Angel felt completely exhausted as she fell against the bed catching her breath. Over her bulging stomach, she could see Barbossa's eyes widen.

"Come on, Angel I think one more push should do it." Barbossa encouraged the wife of Jack Sparrow. Angel turned to Jack with a death glare.

"You did this to me. I'm going to kill you." Angel threatened venomously.

"I know, luv. But do as Barbossa says, right?" Jack said, his voice betraying his calm demeanor. Angel pushed again, Jack and Will still supporting her. Angel bit her lip trying her best not to let a scream escape her lips. She fell onto the pillows that were built around her, sweating, trying to catch her breath, and feeling utterly defeated. Relief swept over her as she heard the cry of the baby.

"It's a girl." Barbossa declared, a pleased smile on his face. After cutting the umbilical cord, and cleaning her, Barbossa handed the swaddled baby to it's mother. Angel looked down at the little baby girl in her arms, happiness replaced the relief she felt after hearing her cry. The baby had the same hair color of hair as both parents, the ocean blue eyes that came from her mother, and Jack's tan skin. "She's perfect." Angel said.

"Aye, she is our daughter afterall." Jack said. Angel just rolled her eyes at her husband. He can be so conceited sometimes. But she loved him more than anything, especially now that he had given her a baby girl.

"May I hold her?" Will asked holding his hands out.

Angel nodded letting Will take the baby in his arms. Will looked down at the baby and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth cooed, putting her head on her own husband's shoulder.

"What are you going to name her?" Will asked, looking up from the infant.

Jack and Angel shared a smile and turned back to Elizabeth and Will. "We actually decided on Melinda Elizabeth Tia Claire Sparrow. We were arguing on what to name her so we decided to combine the names." Angel explained. Elizabeth looked up at Angel and smiled.

"I'm honored for your beautiful daughter to have my name." Elizabeth smiled and Angel returned the grin. She looked at Barbossa, who was just standing outside of the cabin, a smile still on her face.

"Hector, come here. There's something _we_ want to ask you." Barbossa re-entered the cabin and stood next to the man he had betrayed many years ago.

"Jack isn't overly fond of the idea, but I would like you to be Melinda's godfather." Barbossa smiled, glancing down at the infant who was still in Will's arms. She seemed to be smiling back at him.

"I'm inclined to acquiesce to yer request." he said with a grin. Angel smiled, thankful he said yes. Elizabeth smiled in remembrance of the first time she had met Barbossa. At the time he was disinclining, but things obviously have changed. Jack and Will stood in silent confusion.

"Means yes." Angel and Barbossa said simultaneously. Will gave the baby back to her mother, who handed her off to Barbossa. When he looked down at Melinda, he saw an angel, just like her mother. He couldn't have imagined a more beautiful infant. Barbossa began to stroke her cheek with his forefinger, and much to his surprise, Melinda had wiggled one arm out of the blanket she had been wrapped in to grip his finger with her tiny hand. She held onto it strongly as a baby could.

Barbossa chuckeled and handed Melinda to Jack, the only one who hasn't held her yet. Jack looked down at his daughter; Melinda had a twinkle in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"We should let Angel rest." Barbossa suggested. Will and Elizabeth nodded and they left, the infant Will snoozed in her mother's arms.

Before Barbossa left, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Melinda and Angel's heads and silently left. Jack knew his wife and child needed to rest, but he wanted to hold them both in his arms for as long as possible. Giving his daughter to Angel, Jack placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. He gave his wife a sweeter and more meaningful kiss on the lips. Jack left the cabin, shutting the door behind him, and received an unexpected slap on the back from Mr. Gibbs.

"Congratulations, Cap'n!" Gibbs cheered before taking a swig of whatever was in his flask; rum probably. Jack nodded at him returning a grin back. "I call fer a celebration! Drinks all 'round!" Jack yelled to all who were on deck, his arms flying open. The crew cheered after hearing their captain was letting them drink.

* * *

The next morning didn't bode well for most of the crew. Many had drank themselves to sleep or had passed out after the sun rose in the sky. Crewmembers littered the deck of the ship, all trying to sleep off last night's events. Jack was included in the hungover group. Angel slept peacefully, Melinda in the area next to her, sleeping just as well. It wasn't until she heard someone whispering to her.

_"Angelica."_ The voice spoke. Her eyes snapped open trying to focus on who was in her cabin. Angel looked around frantically, but couldn't see anyone. _"Angelica."_ The voice said again. She narrowed her eyes, looking in a dark corner she saw the shadowy figure of her father, Davy Jones.

"Da?" Angel asked groggily, sitting up in bed, Melinda laying next to her still. Davy Jones stepped forward to show himself and smiled down at his daughter. "Da!" Angel cried happily. Davy walked further towards her, throwing his arms around her. The moment he let go he saw Melinda, resting next to Angel in the bed.

"Is that-"

"Aye, yer newest granddaughter, da. Melinda Elizabeth Tia Claire Sparrow, she was born yesterday." Angel told him, a proud smile on her face.

"May I?" Davy asked.

"Aye, she is yer granddaughter." Angel then did her best handing Melinda to Davy, without waking her up. Angel could see he just fell in love with his granddaughter as he did when she was a baby. "She's beautiful."

"Runs in the family, I guess. And speakin' of family she has our eyes." Angel mentioned.

"Does she now?" he said still looking down at sleeping Melinda.

"Aye she does. And da why are ye here? Not, that I don't want you here or anythin' but...I'm just wonderin'." Davy looked up from Melinda and looked at his daughter. He sighed.

"Angelica, my job wasn't just farryin' the souls. I'm also supposed to guard the Fountain of Youth, to prevent anyone getting to it or wanting to have it all to themselves."

"You told me it didn't exist." Angel narrowed her eyes. She remembered what he had told her when she found out about the Fountain.

"Because, I didn't want you beggin' me so you can go. And I know well you wouldn't stop beggin' until you got what you want." Angel did remember when she was little she would beg for everything until she would get it, she also remembered it got on everyone's nerves. Davy returned Melinda to to his daughter.

"But da, can't you let us through, please? I know many times asked and begged ye fer things but this important. Jack doesn't want to die again and neither does Hector. I'm sure Will and Elizabeth don't want to die from the adventures Jack and I drag them into. But also I don't want to die again." Angel then looked down at her daughter still sleeping in her arms.

"I'm a mum of three. If me and Jack, or Hector die, I don't want to leave my children orphans. Da, can't ye let us pass through? I'm your daughter and half Nereid that has to count as something." Davy made a irritated sigh and looked from his daughter to his granddaughter.

"You know I'm going to get in trouble about this."

"Da, I'm sure mum can handle the rest. But you can keep Leon from following us how about that?" Angel pouted at her father, giving her father doe like eyes. Davy hesitated for a moment, thinking hard for a moment or two.

"Alright, Angelica. But on this one, ye owe me."

"That's good enough for me, da." Angel smiled, thankful her father had relented. "How's Bootstrap?" Angel asked, remembering Will's father serving on her father's ship.

"He's fine. He asked me for a favor if you could tell Will that his father's fine with bein' on my ship and that he doesn't owe me debt anymore. But, he does prefer to stay on board the _Flying Dutchmen_."

"I will. And you can tell Bootsrap that he has a grandson name William Jack Hector Bill Turner III."

"I will."

Davy smiled at his daughter. He kissed Angel and Melinda on the foreheads. Angel gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you two again."

"You will, da. Along with her half siblings." Davy gave one last goodbye by hugging his daughter.

Davy turned around and before he could disappear, Angel called to him.

"I love you, da." Angel said. Davy turned his head to look at his daughter and smiled. "And I love ya, too. Both of you." Then Davy disappeared into the wall of the cabin. With a pleased smile on her face, Angel leaned back into the pillows and fell back asleep, Melinda in her arms.

* * *

A few hours later she woke up to Alex and Allison walking into the cabin with their father and step-father right behind them. Angel smiled at the look on her oldest children's faces when they saw Melinda in her arms. "Come in, all of you." Angel said motioning for the four of them to come in. Alex and Allison ran to their mother and kneeled on the floor in and got to the side of the bed Angel was on.

Barbossa just shook his head, pleased with his kids excitement. Jack shut the door behind them and they both walked further into the cabin. Angel patted on the spot next to her on the bed, silently asking her kids to sit next to her. "This is your half sister, Melinda Elizabeth Tia Claire Sparrow." Allison and Alex looked at her weird.

"Half? But she looks whole to me." Allison said. The adults in the room laughed silently at her innocence.

"No, no, a half sibling like yer lil' sister there comes from a different father." Barbossa explained.

"Meaning, she's Jack's daughter but mine as well." Angel said.

"Ohh." Alex and Allison said now understanding. "Can I hold her?" Alex asked.

"No, I want to hold her. Ladies first." Allison argued.

"Oi! No fighting." Jack said stopping the argument. "Since Alex asked first he can hold her then you can have a turn, savvy?" Allison sighed.

"Savvy."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new and improved chapter thnx to imalionrawr010. Anyways, if u want to see what Allison and Angel looks like go to my profile and there's a link. And if u have any ideas what should Alex looks like review or pm me. And speaking of review u should click the button. :)**


	4. The Search Starts

After the necessary repairs were made, the crew prepared themselves for their journey to the Fountain of Youth. It had been two days since Melinda had been born and since Ponce de Leon took the fake charts Barbossa and Jack negotiated with. Angel, now that she was no longer on bed rest, wore her the clothes she wore before Melinda; black pants, black heeled-boots, and a white blouse. Over it was her brown vest, and her green bandanna with her long hair down to below her shoulders.

Angel sat in a comfortable chair, a snoozing Melinda, in the cabin she hared with Jack. Her husband came through the door, a pleased look on his face. He liked seeing the two of them togethor. "How are me two luvs doing?" Jack said, noticinng Melinda was asleep in his wife's arms.

"We're fine, Jack. Mel just went to sleep." Angel purred, rubbing her forefinger on the smooth cheek of her baby.

"Mel?" Jack made a face to the nickname Angel had given their daughter. He preferred Melinda.

"Aye, Mel, it's her nickname. Just as mine is Angel and yours is Jackie." Angel chuckled as she called her husband by the name generally his father used.

"Don't push it, luv. Only me da call's me that." He warned, pointing a finger.

"Anyways, I thought I thought it was easier to call her that." Jack smiled at and gave a chuckled. "What's so funny, Jack?"

"Melinda looks more like you than she does me." He shrugged, running his hand over his baby girl's head.

"I hope so, I don't want our daughter to be a handsome man than when she should be a beautiful woman." Angel said with a grin.

"Now, yer teasin' me, luv."

"Maybe I am...maybe I am not." Jack laughed heartily and bent to give Angel a kiss.

From the crow's nest, a crew member yelled "Land ho!" The call woke up Melinda, and she howled like she never had before. "I was afraid that would happen." Angel groaned. With a roll of her eyes she stood bouncing the baby in her arms, trying to make Melinda sleep again.

"Me, too." Jack bit his lip. He loved babies and kids. But he hated the crying. It never seemed to stop. "Yer doin' it wrong." The original captain of the _Black Pearl_ frowned, motioning he wanted to try.

"No, I'm not." Angel ignored the motioning.

"Here let me try." Jack gestured Angel for him to hold her.

"Fine." Angel groaned again, handing the baby to Jack. Then Jack held her up a bit and put her head on his shoulder and started patting her back.

"Shh, it's alright, Mel. Shh, nothing to be scared of, yer da has you. It's alright." He purred, patting her back. The crying came to a cease, and a smug grin, replaced the frown Jack had on his face. "Told you ye did it wrong." Jack rubbed his accomplishment in. Angel crossed her arms to her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Put her in the bassinet there, luv. We need to get to the helm. " She instructed, watching as he put the infant in her crib.

"Aye," Jack stood from laying the baby down. Angel followed Jack out of the cabin, he left her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. Jack climbed the steps towards the helm, flinching when Jack the monkey ran across the the deck in front of him. Barbossa was already at the wheel, instructing the man who was steering where to go. He looked up and saw Angel and Jack, and gave a curt nod. The married pirate couple turned and looked onto the horizon. "Do you think that's it, Jack?" Angel looked at him.

"Of course, luv. The chart says that there would be an island that couldn't be found." Jack retrieved the charts, found where they were. "This one ain't on the map. Has to be it." He took out his compass from his belt and examined it for a second or two. Angel looked over the edge of the compass to see the arrow point towards the island.

"So that's where it is, then? Looks dangerous."

"Aye."

"I expected that much." Angel said with a shrug. "Into the longboats then?"

"Not quite. You, the children, and Elizabeth are staying on the _Pearl_."

"What? No! I'm going with you like it or not!" Angel yelled.

"Now, luv. I want you and Lizzie to stay here 'cause we can't bring the young ones with us. Once we find the Fountain, I'll bring water back.."

"Uh-huh, tell me Jack by now Ponce de Leon knows that the map you gave him is fake and is probably looking for us. Tell me Jack, what happens if he comes again and we're taken hostage again?" Angel said.

"Now you're trying to trick me. Sorry, darlin', but I'm the one who does the tricking. Also, Alex and Allison come along they're going to complain that 'they're feet hurt' and 'they're tired', savvy?" The madness in Jack came out as he waved his arms around as he spoke.

"Me da let me explore with him when he was allowed to go on land. Never once did I complained. And I don't imagine Hector complained he was younger."

Jack sighed. "Fine, you can come along. But I hear minute of complaints-"

"Don't worry, luv." Angel purred, kissing his cheek. "I'll make sure that they won't."


	5. The Fountain and Trouble

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry I took so long had a bit of writer's block and writing some of my other stories I haven't finished. I also wanted to write that it hurts my feelings that I only have two reveiws on all of my Angel Steel stories. But now I have a knew beta reader her name is imalion010 and I hope to get more reviews ;).**

* * *

Jack was right about Alex and Allison complaining about the trip. But they they only spoke of it to their mother. The island they were on was practically like a jungle. Leaves surrounded the party giving all an eerie feeling. Animals called each other loudly, frightening Allison. More than once she jumped a practiculary loud screech echoing through the jungle, grasping for Barbossa's hand.

Barbossa smiled, down at her and pull Allison close to him. Angel began to feel as if they weren't the only people in the jungle. Then the captains and Angel as a scream peirced through the empty silence. Barbossa, Angel, and Jack turned to see the newest of crew was missing, One-eyed Joe. All there was left was a trail of blood.

Barbossa and Angel covered their children's eyes so they wouldn't see the blood. The sight of blood reminded the children of things that needed not mentioning. Then Angel heard clicks and growls, making her eyes widen with fear. "We should keep moving." Barbossa said.

"Aye." The crew agreed. They continued to walk along the path, Barbossa with unwavering fearlessness, Allison holding herself to him tighter and tighter. Angel heard a noise, something like someone creeping through the trees. She heard creaking, as if people were crouching in on them. The pirates glanced up fearing for everyone's safety, but found there was nothing. *"Those pirates are so stupid they won't turn back."* A deep growling voice spoke throughout the jungle. It was deep, chilling everyone, even the fearless captains to the bone.

*"They're so stubborn."* Another voice said just as bone chilling as th first.

*"Or they have some type of protection."* A third voice said, scarier than the rest. Angel turned her head to the direction where the last voice from, and she saw what looked like a man. It wasn't until she looked at their faces did she jump. The faces were like a bugs, black dreadlocks like Jack hung from their heads, and if they weren't crouched, Angel guessed they would be eight feet tall. Their arms bulged with muscles and blood dripped from their enormous hands. Angel guessed the blood was One-eyed Joe. *"She sees us, brother."* The first voice spoke again. Angel assumed he was the leader.

Angel's stomach sank. Fear ruled every nerve in her body. Even if she wanted to, she didn't think she could move. Jack noticed he was alone at the head of the pack and saw Angel just standing there, gawking at something. He told everyone to stop and he walked over to Angel. "What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked, putting his hands on Angel's shoulders. Angel pointed to a shaky finger to the direction of the creatures. *"Attack, brothers!"* The third speaker roared.

Then creatures lunged at the men. They obviously had a sense of chivalry as they left the women and children of the group behind. Angel wanted to scream. A sudden bravery swept over the woman; she was the legendary Angel Steel, wife of Captain Jack Sparrow and daughter of Davy Jones and Calypso, being scared wasn't in her blood. Thinking to herself , she remembered hearing the giants speaking an odd language. One she could understand. Angel piled Melinda into the arms of Elizabeth and began to follow the monsters. "I'll be right back." Angel said under her breath. Elizabeth grabbed Angel's upper arm, stopping her form from walking further. "No, Angel you can't go! Those things will kill you." Elizabeth pleaded, trying to soothe a wailing child while talking sense into her mother.

"They'll kill the men if I don't stop them."

"Why do you have to stop them?"

"Because I heard speaking earlier. I think it was Latin. I can understand them, and maybe I can get the men back. Now, please let me go and keep a weather eye on my children." Elizabeth nodded releasing Angel from her grip. Angel ran to catch up, they hadn't gone far before the assumed leader raised his sword to fierce pirate had been knocked to his feet in a scuffle. Making a quick decision, Angel grabbed his arm he could deal the blow to Barbossa's chest. The leader turned to her, a snarl on his face. *"Order your brothers off, now!"

He laughed heartily at her. *"Why should I?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Quoniam I'm a filia of Calypso quode Davy Jones." Angel said. "Quode I fui the power facioye." The leader who had his spear raised widen his eyes. Without speaking he lowered his sword. *"Brothers, stop this!"* The creatures looked at the leader with strange looks. *"Why should we?"* The second creature asked.

*"This female is the daughter of Calypso, the sea witch and Davy Jones, ferrier of souls."* The other two gazed at Angel curiously. They let go of crew before bowing to her. As his comrades did, the leader sheathed his sword and kneeled to Angel. The men looked at Angel as if she had a gaping hole in her head. "What did ye tell 'em, Angel?" Barbossa asked, keeping a sharp eye on the beast from where he lay on the ground.

"I just told them that I was the daughter of Calypso and Davy Jones" Angel said simply, crossing her arms. "It probably helped that I also said I have the power over them." The leader stood. Although now they had peacefully surrendered, Angel still couldn't help but feel intimidated. She figured Teague would be at least a bit frightened. He looked like he could crush Angel in a simple hug. *"My apologies, great one. We didn't know you were Calypso and Davy Jone's offspring." He spoke, apologising for his actions.

Angel smiled and nodded at him, aknowledging he was forgiven. *"I'm D'vron and that's Pro'cel,"* D'vron pointed to the first voice she had heard. Pro'cel bowed low to her. *"And that is our youngest brother, Van'dro."* D'vron pointed to the owner of th second voice.

Van'dro repeated the action his brother did and Angel nodded to him as well. *"Can you speak our language?"* Angel asked. D'vron nodded. "Not a lot, great one." he said.

"At least you can speak some of it." Angel said, shrugging. Angel went around D'vron and helped Barbossa up. "Are you alright?" Angel asked. He nodded curtly, brushing the dust off his coat. He like the rest of his crew, were staring at D'vron and his kin. Never in many years he had been pirating had he seen anything like them. "Once again my apologies, great one. We don't enjoy the presence of outsiders." D'vron spoke his eyes landing on Barbossa. Angel nodded in agreement. "I hope harm did not come to your mate." Angel's eyes widen and a sly grin fell on Barbossa's face. He chuckled lightly as he saw her cheeks flush red. "No, no, no, no, we're friends. We have kids but we're not...'mates' anymore." Angel explained. She wasn't to appreciative of the laughs that came from the crew and even her husband.

"Aye, we'd be nothin' more then friends." Barbossa confirmed, crossing his arms.

"My apologies." D'vron mumbled.

"It's fine." Angel snapped, going to where Jack was. It was fair to say that he was in a bit of shock caused by D'vron, Pro'cel, and Van'dro. "Ye alright, Jack?" Angel asked. Jack was so caught up by their appearance, he didn't answer his wife. Angel rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "Oi! What was that for?" Jack said rubbing his arm.

"For not answering me," Angel motioned to the creatures in their presence. "He would be me husband or if ye perfer my 'mate'."

"Uh, aye. Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack gestured to his self .D'vron nodded and looked up at the sky. "Night is almost upon us," He returned his eyes to the pirate couple. "Come with us to our village. It is not safe here when the moon is out."

They didn't have much of a choice. Allison was so frightened thanks to the cries from the animals, it was safe to say no one would get any sleep if they pitched some tents. And with Leon on their tails, anywhere was safer than the jungle. So they agreed, after collecting Elizabeth and the children, they followed D'vron and his brothers to their village.

When they got to the village the group recieved glances and murmurs from the townspeople. D'vron showed the group to huts seperating men, women, and children. D'vron told Jack, Barbossa, and Angel that they would be summoned at twilight.

* * *

When she entered the hut Angel received a glare from D'vron. "Your late, great one. We've been waiting for you to return."

"Sorry, I overslept. And I already told ye to call me Angel." D'vron sighed and nodded at Angel. "As you wish, Angel. Now, your mate and uh...former mate," D'vron motioned to Jack and Barbossa and receiving a glare from them. "Asked me if I knew what is called the Fountain of Youth. I didn't want answer until you got here."

"I'm here now. So do you know where it is?"

"Yes, your father, Davy Jones came here many years ago. You were merely an infant, reason why you don't remember our fathers' meeting." The wary look on her face told D'vron she wasn't in the mood for a long explanation. "Anyway, your father, Davy Jones, requested my people, from your mother Calypso, to help him protect the Fountain of Youth."

"So you can bring us to the fountain?" Jack asked.

"We're meant to protect the fountain from outsiders. Meaning 'no'."

"Look we're not planning to destroy it. But technically speaking here I'm not an outsider. Davy Jones and Calypso are my parents. My husband and his crew are my friends. So like I said we're technically not outsiders." Angel narrowed her eyes. D'vron sighed knowing what she said was true. "Fine," D'vron sighed. "we'll leave as soon as my brothers and I are ready."

"Thank you." Angel said, leaving the tent. Jack and Barbossa followed closely behind. "I still don't think we should trust them." Barbossa spoke. Angel frowned and rolled her eyes at his comment. "Honestly, Hector, ye barely trust anyone." Angel mentioned earning a glare from him.

"Aye, but there is something about him I don't like."

"Maybe because he's eight feet tall and has a mouth of a insect." Jack said, chewing his thumb nail.

"Not because of that you idiot." Barbossa growled. "I feel like he'd not be sayin' every detail to where the fountain there is."

"Hector, he claims to know my father and I believe him. If it wasn't for him we'd be probably be dead. D'vron did say that the jungle was not safe when the moon was out. And by the looks from the beating they gave ye both, they would have definitely killed you."

"Us?" Barbossa and Jack said in unison.

"Aye, you didn't notice that they didn't try to attack me, Elizabeth, or the children?" Jack and Barbossa looked dumb-struck then a look of knowing replaced it. "Aye, of course we did." Jack said, putting his fists on his sides. Angel snickered at the mens' action. 'Men can be so thick sometimes.' Angel thought to herself. Leaving Jack and Barbossa, Angel went the hut she shared with Elizabeth and the children. She found Elizabeth holding Melinda and watching Alex and Allison play with each other.

"How were they?" Angel asked, taking Melinda from Elizabeth. "They were fine. But I think you might have another woman in here." Elizabeth glanced over to the twins. Angel had a surprised look on her face.

"Allison, had...it?"

"Yes, she thought she was going to die but I assured she would be fine, then I gave her some clothe so she can use t." Angel laughed lightly, hoping Allison or Alex wouldn't hear. She smiled, remembering when the change happened to her. Her father turned to a dark green in embarrassment and told her she was going to be fine and it was a phase.

"Where's Will and William?" Angel asked.

"Will, is keeping an eye on little William while I kept an eye on your children."

"Smart, that way you wouldn't have to keep an eye on two babies."

"Yes, anyways what did that...creature tell you?"

"His name is D'vron and he told me, Hector, and Jack that we would be heading for the fountain as soon as he and his 'brothers' get ready."

"We really are going to the fountain?" Elizabeth said disbelievingly.

"Aye, we are." Angel said.

That afternoon Angel, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, Will, their crew and D'vron and his 'brothers' ventured into a cave where D'vron led them. It was right under D'vron's village. They came upon what looked like a dead end. The crew wondered where they were going now, but D'vron's brothers pushed past the crew , joining their brother, and tapped their spears on the ground three times. The wall of the cave slid open showing a giant, golden fountain. All were in awe and were practically dying to get closer.

"My friends I present you the Fountain of Youth." D'vron said, sweeping an arm out, gesturing to the fountain.

"Well, done, captains," A voice familiar to the group of pirates spoke. Everyone turned around to see Leon with a wicked grin on his face and his crew behind him. "Gracias, for leading me and my hombres to the Agua de Vida. But I'm afraid we have to terminate you now."

* * *

**(A/N) What do u think love it, hate it tell me by reviewing.**


	6. The Fight is On

**(A/N): Hey, guys! :) Srry I took so long to upddate. My beta reader almost forgot about to edit this chapter, lol. Anyways, I'm back and updated this chapter. Please review and tell me about it, I don't have a lot of reviews :(. I forgot to put this in previous chapters but D'vron, Pro'cel, and Van'dro are actually (in case you've seen it) he Yautjas from Predator movies. They are hunters but I didn't want to make them high-tech or something. Anyways, hope u like it and please be generous and review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only Angel Steel and the children in it.**

* * *

At the sound of the Spanish explorer's voice, Angel's anger bubbeled. "How did ye find us, Leon?" Angel said. Leon smirked at her, scanning her body. "Simple, my dear Señora, after I found out about your husband's treachery, I followed the _Pearl_ and it has now led me to the Fountain of Youth." A smug grin was plastered on the Spaniard's face. "I see you're no longer with child, Señora." Angel's jaw clenched. Her eyes were smoldered with rage. 'How dare he! That rotten pig is going to hell once I get me hands on him.' Angel thought.

"Well, you won't be livin' to tell the tale, Leon." Barbossa snapped, unsheathing his sword. Leon chuckled and grinned. "We'll see, captains." He turned to look at his men, speaking to them in Spanish. Returning his gaze to the family and crew members of the _Pearl_, he motioned at his men.

All Hell broke loose as the Spaniards attacked, causing the other's to scramble for their weapons. Angel and Elizabeth gathered their children and ran to find a safe spot so they could help fight. Angel crouched to her oldest children's height. " I need you two stay here with you sister and William. Whatever you do, do not move from this spot. And if someone is coming at you I want ye to use this." Angel grabbed a pistol from her holster.

"And shoot them, understood?"

"Aye, mum." Alex and Allison said in unison. Fear dominated their emotions and showed in their eyes, scared to lose their parents. Angel kissed her children on the heads and ran off. The pirate-wife retrieved her sword and gave the first Spaniard she saw a good shove with her boot. He turned, after getting up from the ground Angel had introduced him to, and raised his sword, bringing it down at her. Without effort, Angel blocked the blow. Their swords clanged and rang every time they struck the other's blade. With a frustrated growl, Angel kneed him in the stomach. The Spaniard fell to the ground and she took her opportunity, stabbing him in the gut.

Angel turned to see D'vron and his brothers, Pro'cel and Van'dro, fighting along side the crew of the _Black Pearl_. D'vron punched someone in the face and he fell to the ground motionless.

'Sweet mother of God, it was a good thing I stopped him and his brothers from fighting the crew.' Angel gaped at the fallen man. With a swish of her hair, Angel continued to fight. They continued fighting, holding their own against the Spaniards. It felt as a day has passed when the crew had cut down enough of Leon's men to outnumber and surround them. The crew continued to fight Leon's men for what felt like almost a day until they surrounded Leon's men. "Surrender, Leon, ye can't fight forever, mate." Jack ordered in a calm voice. Angel stood next to him, pointing her cutlass at the enemy.

Leon chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, Señor Sparrow." Leon quickly drew his pistol and pointed the weapon at Angel. The sound gun fire rang in the cave, deafening everyone. All eyes fell on Angel, expecting her to collapse to the ground, a bloody hole in her stomach. But she wasn't the one to fall.

"No!" Barbossa and Angel cried in unison as Allison fell to the ground. Angel was the first to get to her daughter's side. Barbossa knelt next to his old flame, disbelief in his eyes.

"Not what I was aiming for, but the girl will do." Leon shrugged. Angel pulled her daughter's head into her lap, Allison's eyes were closed and tears slipped from Angel's. "Allison...my lil' girl..." Angel whispered, petting her daughter's face. The girl's eyes fluttered, making her mother's heart leap. "I was brave, wasn't I?" She spoke to her parents.

"Aye, ye be the bravest pirate we'd seen." Barbossa cooed, brushing hair behind his daughter's ear. "But stay with us we're getting you to the fountain."

Allison simply smiled at her father. Angel kept Allison's head in her lap, brushing the red hair way from her face, alligator tears falling from her cheeks. Barbossa stood up and saw everyone, including Ponce de Leon's crew, watching. Except the Spanish captain himself. Barbossa's wearied filled with anger.

"Where'd be that no good, devil of a cur, Leon be?" Barbossa spatted.

"Right here, Señor Barbossa." All heads turned to see Leon leaning on the side of the fountain. A goblet in his hand, dripping with water that had obviously scooped out of the Fountain of Youth. "You won't be killing me for long, captains." he said grinning. He lifted the cup to his lips, ready to embrace life of immortality.

Another blast rang out in the cave. The crowd turned to see Alex with a smoking pistol in one hand and infantile Melinda in his other one. Leon furrowed his brows and released the goblet from his hand. The metal cup fell to the ground with a clang. Leon ripped his scarlet soaked shirt and coat open to reveal a bullet wound; blood trickled from it.

Leon looked up and frowned. "Bledo." Was his final word until he the ground. Alex dropped the gun went to his sister's side. "Mum, I swear I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen." Alex pleaded.

"It's okay, luv. Alex it's not your fault." Angel purred, caressing his face. Barbossa silently went to the fountain and picked up the goblet Leon had dropped on the ground. He hesitated for a moment and then dipped the cup into the golden water.

He returned to where Angel and his son knelt over his daughter with the full goblet. Angel sat Allison up and Barbossa pried open her jaw, pouring the water into her mouth. Allison gulped it quickly, trying to stay with her parents. Her facial color began to drain and it was getting harder for her to hold her head up. The eyes she inherited from Angel began to close.

"Allison, no, you can't die!" Alex shouted. "I haven't beaten you in sword fighting yet!" Angel's eyes widened and set a bone chilling glare at Barbossa.

"Sword what?" She asked venomously.

"Oh, really Angel. Of all the times, you're going to pick now to bicker about them sword?" Barbossa sneered.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't-"

"Mum...daddy...don't fight...don't like it...you fight." Allison said, her eyes narrowing and her breathing was slowing.

"Allison, honey, please stay awake." Angel pleaded. "The water from the fountain should be working. Your going to be alright." Allison smiled faintly and put one hand on her mother's and her other hand on her father's. "I love...ye...my...family." Allison said between breaths. Her eyes shut and her hands went cold and her breathing stopped; the young girl went limp in her mother's poured down Angel's face as she brought Allison's head below her chin. Alex began to cry and Barbossa held his son and goddaughter to his chest.

Elizabeth cried into Will's chest and the crew bowed their heads along with D'vron and his brothers. Jack tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but he couldn't.

"Don't cry, mum."A whisper came from the girl in her mother's arms. Angel looked down at her daughter to see the color return to her face. The hand that was Allison's chest began to rise and fall with her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open and peered at everyone. "Allison." Angel gasped and she hugged her daughter tightly to her not wanting to let go.

"Mum, your killing me." Alison choked. Angel let go and smiled down at her daughter.

"Sorry, I'm just happy yer back with us."

"I'm afraid not quite." A voice said. Everyone turned to see both Davy Jones and Calypso at the mouth of the cave. D'vron, Pro'cel, and Van'dro kneeled before them, uttering praises in Latin.

"I'm sorry ta tell you dis but anyone who drink from dat fountain, while being immortal, dey Davy Jones or me." Calypso said.

"Mum...da...what are you talking about?"

"We have to take Allison away." Davy said regretfully.

"I created da fountain so anyone who drinks from it, they'll serve us forever.

"No, mum, da, can't ye undo it. Please, Allison's my daughter...I don't want her to be taken from me." Angel begged.

Calypso smiled. "Allison Barbossa, come here, child." Allison turned to her grandparents.

Allison slowly walked up to Calypso, taking careful steps. Allison was in front of her grandparents, Davy Jones and Calypso. Calypso smiled at her showing her black teeth, frightening Allison a bit. "Tell me child, do you want to stay here with your mortal family as a mortal or do you want to live with us as an immortal?" Tia asked. Allison looked at her grandparents in front of her, then looked back at her family behind her.

"I choose...mum and daddy." Allison said. Calypso leaned down to her height. "Are ya sure? Ya can live immortal and ye'll be with yar grandparents." Calypso spoke softly at her granddaughter. Allison smiled at Calypso.

"I'm sure. I rather be mortal with my family then live as immortal without them."

"If that's what ya wish." Calypso said.

"Aye." Allison said.

"Give me yar hand, child." Calypso ordered. Allison picked her hand up, placing it in the warm one of her grandmother's. Calypso began chanting and a bright, white light appeared, engulfing Allison and Calypso. The light then engulfed everyone and soon the bright light faded away. "Yar wish has been granted, Allison Barbossa." Calypso said. Allison smiled and hugged Calypso. "Thank you, Calypso." Allison whispered into Calypso's ear.

"Anytime, child, anytime." Calypso whispered back. Allison let go of Calypso and turned to Davy Jones, looking at him curiously. She smiled recognizing him and hugged him. "I always wanted to see you, grandpa." Allison said.

Davy chuckled. "I'm not sure if I'm going to get used being called that." Davy hugged back.

"Mum, told me and Alex a lot of stories about you." Allison whispered. She let go of Davy and ran to her parents.

"Mum, daddy!" Allison ran into her parents' arms. Angel and Barbossa gripped Allison in a tight hug.

In private, Angel had told Jack and Barbossa what Leon's crew had talked about doing. The captains of the _Pearl _became enraged, ordering death of the remaining crew members of the _Dama Latitud_. Angel and Elizabeth took the children away, wishing to keep the children from seeing the gruesome scene. They said their goodbyes to D'vron and his brothers, Calypso, and Davy Jones and began to load the _Pearl_.

"I'll miss you, da." Angel said as she hugged her father.

"Don't worry, ye'll be seein' me again, Angelica." Angel let go of Davy, giving him a peck on the cheek. She said goodbye to her mother, and walked the gangplank of the _Pearl_. Davy turned to Jack and Barbossa, and gave them a warning glare. "You two take care of her, or I'll be sendin' ya to the Locker. Especially you, Sparra', make her weep again, I'll send ye to the Locker meself." Davy threatened.

Jack gulped, scurrying onto the ship, Barbossa followed, a manical laugh coming from him.


	7. Goodbye

"We'll meet again won't we?" Angel asked, with little Melinda in her arms.

"Course we will. You're our son's godmother, and your practically are my sister afterall." Will said with a smile. He gave Angel a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you again, too, Melinda." Will spoke to the small child in Angel's arms, wiggling his pointer finger at her. Melinda cooed and reached for the finger.

"You and Jack will to stay out of trouble, won't you?" Elizabeth teased as she appeared at Will's side with her baby in her arms.

"No promises, we're pirates. We always get in trouble." Angel answered smiling. Angel hugged Elizabeth and the rest of crew said their goodbyes to the Turners. After they left Angel turned to her husband a smile still on her face. "What's our heading now, Jack?" Angel asked sweetly. Jack smiled back looking down at his daughter in Angel's arms.

"Shipwreck Cove, I want to show me father to meet his granddaughter." Jack gave his wife a sweet kiss on the lips. As the ship headed to Shipwreck Cove.

~20 years later~

"Ow, mum! Your pinching me!" Melinda yelled. Angel peered at her daughter, rolling her eyes as she buttoned up the rest of the dress.

"Maybe it will hurt less if you stopped squirming." Angel ordered. Melinda was twentey years old and Angel was helping Melinda with her wedding dress. Angel's once black hair had a few gray streacks and she had crow's feet lined the corners of her eyes.

Even at sixty-six she was still very beautiful. Melinda looked just like her mother when Angel had been the same age. The only difference with Melinda's looks and her mother's was her hair that fell to her waist. Nonetheless, Melinda Elizabeth Tia Claire Sparrow was still an extremely sought out after woman. Or at least she had been.

"Can I look now?" Melinda asked.

"Not yet. I still need to do your hair."

"But I like my hair down."

"Aye, but who said it was going to be up." Angel smirked at her daughter. "Sit." Melinda sat in front of her mother, waiting to be her hair to be finished. Angel always had a horrible habit of sometimes tugging to hard at Melinda's hair. After fifteen minutes of hard work, Angel had made Melinda's hair beautifully wavy just as hers had been.

"Alright, Melinda ye can look." Melinda turnd to the full bodied mirror and gasped.

"Do you think, William, will like it?" Melinda asked touching her hair gently. She didn't want to ruin her mother's work. Angel smacked her daugter's hand.

"Don't touch it! No, I don't think he will like it." Melinda frowned and bowed her head. Angel turned Melinda around and cupped her chin and held her head up. "I think he'll love it." Melinda smiled at her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you, mum." Melinda said.

"Your welcome. Now hold still." Angel put the veil on Melinda's head and covered some of her face. A knock came to the door and Angel went to open it. Angel peeked between the doorjam and the door. She opened the door further when she saw her older children, Alex and Allison Barbossa.

"Mum, who is it?" Melinda called.

"Alex and Allison. Come in you two, before William shows up." Alex and Allison rushed twins were now thirty-one and in a few weeks turning thirty-two. Alex had a strong jawline, one thing about him that made many women swoon. The only male child of Angel Steel had a mustache, a scar on his right cheek like his father, and had grown six feet tall even. Alex had his father's, Hector Barbossa, eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown vest brown pants, black boots, and a red bandana, and a black tri-cornered hat.

"Looks like little Mel, ain't so little Mel anymore." Alex teased, crossing his arms.

"Shut it, Alex! Don't start teasing me on me wedding day." Melinda whined. She had always been a butt of Alex and Allison's jokes since she could speak.

"It was a compliment, Mel." Alex said laughing. Melinda blushed in embarressment.

"Sorry Alex, thank you." Melinda said.

"Melinda, you look like an angel." Allison said. Her red hair reached her waist, and she had grown to the height of five foot eight. The same as her mother. Allison wasn't wearing a dress, because she had ran out of fancy, flowing clothing to wear. She had borrowed her mother's clothes: brown pants, black boots, white shirt and brown vest.

"Thank you, Allison. You look beautiful yourself." Melinda said.

"No I don't. You're not the one who's fat." Allison frowned, putting her hand on her potruding stomach. Allison was eight months pregnant and have been married to David Teach, the son of Blackbeard. Although she had been married, Allison had vied to keep her maiden name of Barbossa.

"Alright, you three, the ceremony is about to start." Angel spoke up. "You two need to leave before there's no more seats." Angel shoving Alex and Allison out the door. She shut the door and sighed.

"Melinda, come down darling. You don't want to keep, Willy Turner, waitting, do you?" Angel asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, mum." Angel put her hand up for Melinda to grab. Melinda took it, stumbling in the shoes she had decided to wear. Angel lead Melinda out the door. "Melinda, darling, you look like your mother when she was younger." A proud voice said. Angel and Melinda turned, their eyesight falling on an old Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Thank you, da." Melinda purred at her father. When Jack had started showing signs of aging, he started to look more like his father, Captain Teague. However, Jack hadn't had any grey in his hair. Yet.

Jack held out his elbow for his daughter to take. Melinda took it and was lead into the chapel by her parents. The doors opened and everyone turned to see the Sparrow's standing at the threshold. Everyone was there, sitting in the pews; Elizabeth, Will, Arabella Turner(the youngest Turner child who had been named after Will's mother), Bootstrap, Davy Jones, Gibbs Barbossa, Teague, Alex, Allison, David Teach, and some of the crew from everyone's respective's ships.

As soon as Jack and Angel had walked their daughter down the isle and up onto the alter, they sat down in the very front row with the Turners. With tears in Angel's eyes and a proud smile on Jack's face, they watched their godson, William Turner III take their angel from them.

Months had passed since William and Melinda's union. Allison had given birth a pair of twins; Alice and Alec Teach. Alex had married Angelina Rose, one of the most feared pirate women in the Seven Seas, and nine months later, and had a son named Hector, after his grandfather. Melinda had children of her own after that, Jack and Elizabeth Turner.

Years passed, and the great and mighty had Teague died in his sleep. He made Allison Keeper of the Code. Davy Jones soon followed Teague, making Alex captain of the Dutchman. Bootstrap Turner died a few years later, Will had followed his father's steps two years later. Elizabeth Swann Turner, the Pirate King, died just eight years after her husband. Not so long after that, Angel Steel had pased away, safe in her husband's arms. Barbossa died months after Angel and Elizabeth did, with his monkey campanion at his side like he had always been. Barbossa made his son, Alex Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and gave Jack the monkey to him, on his death bed.

One year after of Angel, Elizabeth, and Barbossa's deaths, the first mate of the Black Pearl Joshamee Gibbs died. Not so long after that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow died on his and Angel's thirty-first anniversery. Melinda and Allison soon inherited the Pearl, but Melinda had become the captain and Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Not even in death would he allow another Barbossa take over his ship.

All the eldest families said their last words as; "I love you. Never forget that...Never forget..."

Melinda Sparrow, Alex Barbossa, and Allison Barbossa became the fierce pirates in the Seven Seas like their ancestors before. Their reign on the sea continued for years until the Golden Age of Piracy ended. The Barbossa, Sparrow, and Turner heritage still continues today.

* * *

**That's the end of the A Pirate's Treasure series and I have enjoyed the reviews of: Future Black, jeffhardyluvsme, Vita Artista, Chimichar, Jack Sparrow's number one fan, and Sword User 101 for reviewing the series. I thank you all! *gives bear hugs to reviewers* And I would like to thank most of all my beta reader imalionrawr010, thank you for editing my stories and supporting me through the whole thing! *gives imalionrawr010 a tighter hug*. **

**I couldn't get most the reviews without you. Now, I hope to get more reviews for finishing the series and I might make a one-shot when Angel and Jack are dying. But I'm a little iffy but maybe I won't be if I got more reviews if I should or should not. ;)**


End file.
